‘Crimson Pearl’ is a new and distinct variety of grape plant selected from a group of seedlings resulting from a controlled cross of female parent ‘MN 1094’ (not patented) and male parent ‘E.S. 4-7-26’ (not patented) carried out at Hugo, Minn. in 1996. ‘Crimson Pearl’ was selected for its excellent winter hardiness, late bud break in springtime and excellent suitability as a red wine grape. Asexual propagation by hardwood cutting was first carried out in 2002 at Hugo, Minn.; subsequent asexual propagations have shown the variety to be stable and to reproduce true to type through successive generations.